mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derpy/@comment-2170890-20130211234330/@comment-2170890-20130212220439
Okay, this may take a while. @Pkelton, and various wikia accounts: Hasbro is a very big company, so I am mostly refering to the side that makes MLP, but MLP-Hasbro takes too long to type, and looks redundant on an MLP sight. My Little Pony, is the only thing of Hasbro's that I notice is by Hasbro, it is very rare I bother to check what company produces something, but Hasbro have always (tried to) be nice to us, so I notice them more. When I say "the network" I refer to the part of the company that says what can go on TV, I use the term "the network" to avoid confusion, as I don't really see them as part of Hasbro, they did not create any toys, draw any ponies, or write any scripts, or anything else other than just say "yes" and "no" to everything. Where do I get the idea that Hasbro thought to save Derpy? How about the fact that they went out of their way to show her in episodes that aired while the debarcle was going on, but hadn't reached a decision yet? How about the fact that they are still using Derpy in everything other than the show? How about the fact that it took until the latter of Season 3 to completely remove her - she was in The Crystal Empire, Too Many Pinkie Pies, ''Magic Dual and (possibly) ''Sleepless in Ponyville (though I need to check that one) - not shown completly but clearly there incase they were allowed to keep her. @Roadside Picnic: Thanks, that is actually quite close to what I am getting too - I am in no way insisting I am right, but I do sympathize with Hasbro (the side of it that cares about us, because they do care - I know because if I had fans, I would care about them). You are very close with what you say, about how they would have removed Derpy earlier if they hated her. I'm sure a lot of haters called Derpy retarded in season 1 (I know 4chan did), but they called every pony retarded - the idea of Derpy having any form of disabillity (which isn't even what the word retard means) originated from her having a boy's voice - when it was clear that she was a girl. For some reason, whoever complained didn't think the more logical explaination "They used the wrong voice", but rather "Oh it's a girl with a deep voice, it must be a play on some form of mental dissablity" (which to me is a massive leap). The fact that the word Derpy was used as a synonym for "retarded" after this episode aired scared several people at Hasbro, including Amy - apparently due to personal reasons that out of respect for her, I will not reveal. So they were forced to change it, but it was a rushed descision, and the only way that Hasbro are at fault is because they reacted too soon, by the time they realized their mistake they tried to fight for her, but it was too late as the debate had already gone out of control. The fact that Derpy was never intended to be offensive could have been ended if they had calmly explained to the network, and whoever complained; 1. They have shown ponies from the previous generations as klutzs before (even dedicating a song to one of them), and have gone on to show that they are perfectly inteligent ponies. 2. The voice sounded "weird" because it was a boy's voice coming out of a girl pony, and if it had come out of a boy pony, no one would have noticed. In fact Pipsqueek had a similar voice (not the same, but similar), and no one complained. 3. Tabitha based Derpy's voice on a real person, who had no mental disablities, and copied his voice very perfectly as a gift to him - by saying that Derpy sounded retarded, the complainers are saying that this real life eight-or-so year old boy sounds retarded, and not one person seems to realize that. I'm not saying that Hasbro aren't at fault for some of it, just that most of what they were at fault for was more of a mistake, and poor planning; it's like when you're a kid at school, and some other kid accuses you of something, and you react to it badly - you just make it worst for yourself, what would have been better would have been for you to think it over, and explain why you couldn't have done what you were accused of. @The Commenters above Rallinale: It was actualy that message that proved to me they wanted to keep Derpy. It's clear that they were forced to do so. That's how I personally choose to look at it - as Roadside Picnic pointed out later, that is actually closer to what I was trying to say - keep in mind, I was in a rush to write what I wrote, as I always am because I can only access this site on other peoples computers. I was basically sick and tired of people acting like Hasbro wanted to get rid of Derpy and saying they "won" - if they "won" that would mean they planned on getting rid of Derpy, and if they had planned that then they wouldn't have bothered to include her. Maybe, I should have worded it better - I am not feeling brilliant, am very easily frustrated when I don't feel brilliant and have to do all this on a basic computer, that isn't even mine, so I don't always have time to check I'm saying the right phrase, and then I have to go an entire week of not being able to use this site (though it may be different this week). I have to rush a lot of things, to respond to as many comments as I can. @Ralinale: Thanks. @Pkelton: Yes, it was me who said that they were just "making the game harder" that is what I assumed at the time because Derpy hadn't actually been removed yet, so I had everyright to believe that, but have now realized my mistake. Speaking of mistakes, yes Hasbro have made them, but it doesn't ignore the fact that most of them, do care about their viewers, and I just view the ones that don't as the lesser side of Hasbro - like how our fandom has a lesser side; the kind that forces people to watch ponies, the kind that posts hate comments to whatever generation he or she doesn't like. Do we all do those things? No, but some of us do - but it is hurtful to assume we all do it, so it is hurtful to me to turn on Hasbro for all they have done for us, just because parts of it are making things harder for the fandom. This will also appear as a seperate comment, but at the end of the day, does it matter if Derpy doesn't appear in the remander of the show? No, and hears why; We can still use her ourselves - I even explained that I was still going to use Derpy whatever happened in my latest blog, and yet this originally small comment that got more comments, which kind of makes me feel inferior, like I'm not as good as I'd like to be... And that's another thing, I hate the conclusion that all wrHasbro cares about are money, in fact any form of artist only caring about money. Do you think that about me? I write purely for no proffit, but if ever did make a living out of it I would still be writing because it's what I enjoy doing, I want to share my stories with you... they mean a lot to me, and I'm already scared of showing you them, but this has made it even harder for me. Ultimately, I still say the ones who "won" and should be blamed are the people who complained, and possibly 4chan, not Hasbro - even if I'm wrong about them trying to keep Derpy, I refuse to believe that at least some of them didn't feel forced to remove her, and wish they could turn it all back. Just like I'm sure most of us wish that we could have got their sooner, and explained why Derpy wasn't offensive (as arorable and heart-warming as the video of Derpy crying was, it didn't actually explain why she wasn't offensive, even if it did make us feel like we had let her down personally) . If I offended anyone with my previous comment I appologise, I just take it personal when Hasbro, or it's writers are accused of not caring about their fans, because I would care about my fans if I had any...